


Afternoon of Baking

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Where would you like to start, my sunlight?” Roman asks Patton, looking at the large collection of different ingredients laid out on the counter. He wraps an arm around Patton, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling when Patton giggles.“Well… What do you think, Logan?” Patton looks over at Logan, knowing he probably has a good idea of what order to bake things in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Afternoon of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a half-sequel to yesterday’s story which was apple-picking. (which is why the titles are so similar :P) But this can be read independently and just assume they’re having a party or something later to make up for them baking so much :P
> 
> Warning: None  
> Prompt #7: Fall Baking

“Where would you like to start, my sunlight?” Roman asks Patton, looking at the large collection of different ingredients laid out on the counter. He wraps an arm around Patton, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling when Patton giggles.

“Well… What do you think, Logan?” Patton looks over at Logan, knowing he probably has a good idea of what order to bake things in.

“We should start with anything that involves the apples.” Logan says, a soft smile on his face, “They’re only going to be ripe for so long. Anything else could potentially wait a few days.”

“Good idea, Lo! So…caramel apples first?” Patton asks, grinning when he receives three nods. “Alright! So, I’ll start on the caramel if you’ll work on the apples.”

Patton turns and pours the caramels into the bowl with some milk, heating it in the microwave until the caramel melts. When he turns back around, he giggles when he notices that Logan has started melting some chocolate to drizzle on top while Virgil and Roman work on removing the stems and putting popsicle sticks on the apples.

Once everything’s ready, they coat the apples with minimal mess-making and Logan drizzles the chocolate over a batch or two.

“Okay, Virgil, would you please put those in the fridge?” Virgil nods and takes the apples, setting them all in the fridge to cool. “Thank you! Alright, so why don’t we split up? Two of us work on a pie and two of us work on some apple crisp?”

“That sounds like a splendid idea!” Roman says, casually laying his arm on Logan’s shoulders. “I say we should work on the crisp? How about it, starlight?”

Logan blushes faintly at the nickname and nudges Roman’s arm off of him, smirking at Roman’s offended expression. “Certainly. Let’s get started.”

“That means we get to work together, Virgie!” Patton says and Virgil smiles, ducking his head.

“Yeah. Let’s make that pie.” Patton nods and they all start working, surprisingly not once running into someone else or using something that the others need.

They continue making things with the apples until there are no more left and the kitchen smells like a mixture of apples and cinnamon.

“Mmm… It smells really good in here.” Virgil says, looking longingly at the pie cooling on the counter.

“It sure does!” Patton says. “Now, how about we make a batch or two of cupcakes and some thumbprint cookies and we call it quits for the day?” He asks as they’ve already been working for over three hours.

“That sounds satisfactory,” Logan says, nodding his head. Virgil gives a thumbs up while Roman nods, stretching a bit to relieve the stiffness in his muscles.

When it’s time to ice the cupcakes, Patton grins as an idea comes to mind. He gathers a bit of the frosting and drabs a bit on each of their noses, giggling when they blink at him with surprised expressions.

“Wow, you guys seem pretty frosty,” Patton says with a wide grin, squealing and darting away when Roman swipes his finger in the frosting and chases after him, laughing when he hears Logan’s groan and Virgil’s quiet giggles.

Roman quickly catches up to him and smears the frosting on his cheek, grinning triumphantly at his victory. “Aha! Got you, dearest.”

Patton giggles loudly, “It seems to you have.” They look over at Virgil and Logan who seem to have had a frosting fight of their own as they’re covered in different colors.

Patton laughs a bit louder at the sight of them and they turn affectionate smiles at him. After they calm down, they resume icing the cupcakes before going to clean themselves off.

Nothing happens while they work on the cookies and when they’re finally finished, they all settle on the couch with a plate piled with some of the treats they had made. They put on a Halloween movie and curl up together, enjoying the fruits of their labor.


End file.
